


Sleepy Mornings

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Lena Luthor has endured many different kinds of mornings in her long but few years. Cold mornings where she craved a familial warmth. Long mornings after a night spent hunched over a textbook in an attempt to be a daughter that would make Lillian Luthor proud. But, with Kara, there are sleepy mornings spent curled up underneath the blankets with the pressing desire never to move ever again. It is those mornings that Lena has come to enjoy.





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "So... breakfast?"
> 
> I like the idea of soft and warm Lena wrapped all around Kara. It is sweet and happy, and I think she deserves that.

Lena woke slowly, her body heavy and her mind clouded, when the soft beep of her alarm clock invaded her dreams. The dark-haired woman frowned in annoyance at the sound as she shifted on the bed to press her face firmly into the sweet strawberry scent that hovered in the air in front of her nose. The woman’s arms tightened around another person’s slender frame in an effort to ignore the constant chirp of the alarm and settle back into the depths of sleep.

“Lee,” a quiet voice murmured above the constant beep of the alarm, “you’ve got to get up.” 

“No.” Lena grumbled.

“Yes.” Kara giggled in reply before the blonde-haired woman reached out to slap the button on top of the alarm clock to stop its incessant beep. “L-Corp won’t run itself.”

“Sam’s there.” Lena mumbled sleepily as she buried her face deeper into the soft strands of hair at the nape of Kara’s neck. “Doesn’t need me.” 

“U’huh.” Kara bit down on the inside of her cheek to suppress the beaming smile that threatened to overtake her face at the sound of Lena’s sleep rough voice. “That’s why you’re the CEO and she’s the CFO… because L-Corp can totally run without you.” 

“Don’t make sense.” Lena grunted before she pushed herself away from the tempting warmth of Kara’s body. “You’re the one that kept me up last night.”

“I told you to go to bed. It was only a fire.” Kara mumbled as she twisted herself around to face Lena. The blonde-haired woman reached out to brush a lock of jet-black hair behind Lena’s ear as she leaned up on her elbow to press a soft kiss against the woman’s lips. “Good morning.” 

“Mhm,” Lena hummed against Kara’s mouth as she pressed back into the kiss, “good morning.” 

“So…” Kara smiled softly, “breakfast?”

“And coffee.” Lena sighed. “A lot of coffee.”


End file.
